A Special Addition to the Family
by yvva18
Summary: Finally, Draco and Hermione has a happy family life. Their little boy Aiden tells us all about how his little sister came about.


**Summary: Finally, Draco and Hermione has a happy family life. Their little boy Aiden tells us all about how his little sister came about.**

**Disclaimer: D and H is not mine. poor me.

* * *

**

Hello! My name is Aiden. I am 4 years old. My Daddy is Draco and my Mummy is Hermione. We live in a big house beside the house of my friends. I have blond hair and gray eyes just like my Daddy but many say that I'm smart like my Mummy. I like to play with my friends Klein who is 6 years old and Amanda who is 4 years old like me! Their Daddy and Mummy are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Their little brother is David. He is only 2 years old but sometimes he plays with us. Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna just had twins, Jared and Stephen. They are only 3 months old, Mummy said to me so we can't play yet with each other. I have to wait a little longer. I am here to tell you all about the story of how my little sister came into the world. Her name is Belle. I gave her that name myself! This is because Klein, Amanda and my favorite princess of all time is Belle of the movie, "Beauty and the Beast". Anyway today, my baby sister is now officially 1 year old.

I remember the day Mummy Hermione told me that I'm going to be a big brother. It was a sunny day at the park and Mummy was reading me about a book about babies and Daddy was just lying beside us on the grass. I think he was tired because of all the games we had played together on his broom. After the story ended, my Mummy asked me if I want to become a big brother. I excitedly said yes, thinking that having a baby in the family would mean that I could play with somebody at home and not having to go to the park to play with other kids. I also thought about Klein and Amanda's little baby brother and how they say he is so cute and playful. Yey! After my excited yes, my Mummy and Daddy laughed and finally told me that at last my wish would come true. I'm going to be a big brother!

Mummy and Daddy got me involved through out the whole thing so that I would not feel any grudge against the new baby. In fact, they bought a book that tells you what happens inside my Mummy's tummy. The book was called: "A Special Addition to the Family". There were pictures of babies inside the book all smiling happily at me. Whenever I see the babies gurgling at me I feel a flutter in my tummy. Oh, I can't wait to have a little brother or sister!

"_**First Week: The baby would already attach itself to the Mummy's uterus, sending out signals to the mother. This would help support the embryo as it slowly develops"**_

The book would tell us everything that happens to the baby inside Mummy's tummy. Of course, I didn't know what some of these letters mean and so Daddy tells me what happens after he read the book. Daddy says that at this time, the baby does not look like a baby yet. He says that it will have to take sometime before the baby will look like a real baby. But I do not worry because I know in time; the baby would look cute no matter what!

"_**Third Week to Fourth Week: The nervous system of the baby is now developing. Formation of the future brain and the spinal cord is on the way! The vertebrae form of the baby is now obvious."**_

Daddy and Mummy told me that the baby is now developing his or her bones inside Mummy! I hope that he or she would have strong bones like me so that we could play on hours on end. I always tell Mummy to drink milk for the baby. She sometimes make a face like me when I don't want to eat or drink something but in the end she drinks anyway. Daddy worries too much if she seems to be not eating.

"_**Week Five to Six: The baby's heart starts beating at this point. It now has learned to get nourishment from the Mother's placenta as the umbilical cord forms. The arms and fingers are now growing and the fastest to grow is the head." **_

Daddy said that the baby has already a heart! Yey! But this could not be heard yet. I am so glad to know that the baby is safe there inside Mummy. Mummy's tummy is getting rounder. Daddy said that I would be the assistant of Mummy. Whatever what Mummy needs, Aiden gets!

"_**Week Seven to Eight: The appearance of the baby is now human-like. Primordial tissues, the fingers, toes, mouth, tongue and eyes of the baby are now taking shape. The baby is now capable to move. The baby is can now be officially called a fetus!"**_

The baby already has itty-bitty fingers and toes at this time. I hope that they are complete just like mine! I learned how to count up to ten today and when the baby arrives, I would be the one to count the baby's fingers and toes Daddy told me. I wonder what color of the eyes the baby will have. I hope its gray, just like mine and Daddy's. But Daddy said no matter what, the baby will always be cute…but still, I want the baby to be as cute as me!

"_**Week Ten to Twelve: The baby is now developing twenty tiny teeth in the gums but these teeth would only be ready to come out after birth. The baby can now cry inside the womb of the Mummy. This is because the baby's vocal chords are now perfected. The brain is now fully developed inside the tummy of the Mummy. The baby can now even suck his or her thumb!"**_

I am getting real tired of waiting for the baby to arrive. But still, I continue to be Mummy's assistant so that she would not get tired because it might hurt the baby. I wonder what the baby is doing inside the tummy of Mummy… ? I bet he or she is becoming bored inside Mummy's tummy. What do babies do inside Mummies anyway?

"_**Week Fourteen to Sixteen: The baby can now be able to do what babies usually do inside Mummy's tummy which is, of course, kicking! The baby's tongue already formed taste buds and can taste what the mother eats! Another thing that the baby has is hair. Eyebrows and eyelashes are now fully formed."**_

Last night, while I was lying in bed with Mummy, I felt her suddenly jump a little. My heart felt like a rabbit! When I asked Mummy what was wrong, she just told me to put my hand on her stomach. After a while, I felt something bump against my hand. I was surprised because I thought that Mummy just ate. She could not be hungry again. But anyway, I asked her if she wanted to eat again. Mummy laughed and lovingly told me that it was the baby that moved, not her stomach. Wow! My baby brother or sister is now kicking! Sometimes, too much that Mummy could not have her rest. But you could not blame the baby anyway. I'm sure that it must be boring to lie all day inside a tight and wet room.

"_**Week Twenty: This is the time where the baby can now hear the Mummy's voice so the advice is that the Mummy should not be around strange noises so that the baby would not feel alarmed. Fingernails and the fingerprints have already formed. The most important thing that has developed in this stage is the gender of the baby. Anyway, most of the time, the baby is just asleep."**_

Daddy and Mummy taught me a song: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me happy and …" They said that I should sing it in front of Mummy's tummy because the baby could hear me already. So I did my best to perform everyday in front of the baby through Mummy's tummy. I hope he or she appreciates what I do for him or her. Anyway, Mummy told me that it can already be told what the baby is: a boy or a girl. It's going to be a girl! Yey! I can now be a big brother to my little sister. Daddy says that I have to protect my little sister at all times. I understand that perfectly because Klein said that Uncle Harry said he had to protect Amanda too when she was born.

"_**Week twenty-eight to Thirty-nine: This is the third trimester of the baby. At this time, the baby is regaining the strength it needs to survive outside. The circulatory and respiratory system is getting ready to switch to air breathing. Temperature of the baby is maintained by the fetus itself. Bones harden and muscles thicken!"**_

While waiting for the baby to arrive, Daddy and I cleaned the room next to mine. We painted it pink and white because the baby is a girl! I crinkled my nose at the little flowers and hearts that Daddy painted on the walls. Good thing Daddy painted broomsticks in my room. I didn't like the flowers too much. I still run errands for Mummy because at this time, she gets so tired easily. Her front is just like a big hot air balloon. It is so funny to see Mummy walk. It is like she is a penguin. But whatever happens, Mummy seemed to be glowing. I wonder why? Maybe this is because my baby sister is inside her tummy. I often see Daddy holding Mummy's tummy lovingly and he would whisper something at her. Then I see Mummy blushing…When I asked them what they are doing, they just say that they are saying how much they love each other and me and my little sister. Oh well.

"_**Week Forty: Last Stage---birth of the baby!"**_

Finally! The day has arrived for my baby sister to come out. I was brought to my grandparents' house that night. Daddy was walking around and around while I was watching. Mummy was breathing so hard. Finally, when Daddy got back his wits, he apparated me to Grandpa and Grandma's house and Mummy to the hospital. I realized that Daddy was still in his pajamas. Hihi!

The next day, I woke up to a beautiful morning! I knew I am going to get to see my baby sister the very first time today. I am so excited when Daddy brought me to the hospital. As I entered Mummy's room, I saw her holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. I was nervous…I do not know why. Daddy slowly put me on the bed and as I peeked in the blankets, I saw a pink face staring back at me. My baby sister! I have a baby sister. I counted her fingers slowly just like what Daddy taught me. I counted her toes too. Perfect. She has ten fingers and ten toes just like me! She has blond hair like me but hers is curly just like Mummy's. Her eyes are like Mummy's too. They are brown. Oh well. She is still cute! She pointed her finger at me and touched my cheek. I smiled at her and my heart seemed to beat less faster. Finally, after smiling at us both, Mummy and Daddy asked me what name I want for the baby. I thought of this hard and thoroughly, finally, I decided to name her Belle. Daddy and Mummy smiled and hugged me tightly. And that is how I met my baby sister for the very first time.

After that one year had passed. I had grown a little and so did Belle. She learned how to drink her bottle all by herself. She learned how to crawl. She learned how to sing with me as I sing to her my song for her even if it is mostly just babbling and humming and she also sways in her crib. She learned how to smile at me! I am so glad that my baby sister is finally here! Life could not get any better!


End file.
